


Really, Cana?

by YuGiOhRox



Series: Tumblr Prompts [29]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, kinda minor background gratsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9466514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuGiOhRox/pseuds/YuGiOhRox
Summary: LuCana + “Uh, there’s someone that’s shitfaced at the door and they say they know you, is it cool if I let them in?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> LuCana + “Uh, there’s someone that’s shitfaced at the door and they say they know you, is it cool if I let them in?”

It was decided, Lucy thought. Natsu was going to kill her. They’d spent the day running around town, Natsu causing havoc as Lucy chased after him, hoping that nobody would recognize her. Sirens had blared, following the pair through Crocus before they eventually wound up at Lucy’s home.

So there they both were. Natsu was on the couch, pulling the cushions out of the frame while Lucy bent over her kitchen counter, trying to catch her breath. She really needed to stop letting Natsu in when he was bored; just because Gray was working and couldn’t hang out with him, didn’t mean that Natsu could come over and start terrorizing _her_!

Ten minutes later, there was a knock at the door, and Lucy waded through the mess Natsu had made to answer it. Gray was there. It took everything Lucy had not to collapse in relief, knowing that Natsu would soon be gone.

“Hey Lucy, sorry about all the trouble he’s caused you.”

“Oh? Who said he caused me trouble?” Her voice was dripping with sarcasm as she spoke, but Gray must have been oblivious because he replied easily.

“The news channel. Congratulations Lucy, you’re finally famous.” Gray pulled out his phone and tapped the screen, showing the blonde multiple articles about the ‘pink haired menace and his cute female companion.’

Lucy could’ve sobbed. Instead, she breathed in slowly before inviting her friend in for a cup of coffee. The state of her apartment didn’t really matter, Gray knew how out of hand Natsu could be when he was bored.

Five minutes later, Gray finished his drink, thanked Lucy and returned to bickering with his partner before the two guys started to leave. They were almost out the door when Gray called back to her.

“Hey, Lucy?”

“What?” Her voice shook, expecting Natsu to be burning the building down or something.

“Uh, there’s someone that’s shitfaced at the door and they say they know you, is it cool if I let them in?”

She rose from her seat to see who it was, only to recognize her girlfriend immediately.

“Again, Cana?!” Lucy put her hands on her hips, staring at the lopsided grin and half lidded eyes presented to her. “You had to go drinking with Bacchus, didn’t you?”

Cana hiccuped and leaned in the doorway as Gray finally left, nodding slowly.

The blonde sighed, and slung Cana’s arm over her shoulder as she made her way to the bedroom. “You can stay here for as long as you need, like always. Just give me a minute to make the bed. My room’s closer to the bathroom than the lounge, so you can stay there tonight and I’ll take the sofa.” Once she put everything back into place, of course.

“Don’t be silly,” Cana murmured, “we’re dating, we’re resbonsip- responsida- responsible adults. Share with me.”

Lucy didn’t think much about it. She’d spent the day with Natsu; she was tired and more than ready to crash.

“Okay fine, but I sleep nearest the window. I want you to be able to run out quickly if you feel like you’re being sick.”

There was no disagreement, though that might have been because Cana was already nodding off.

The two of them fell on the bed, not bothering to do anything but kick their shoes off and snuggle under the covers. Lucy did manage to lie closer to the window though, which she felt good about even if Cana was already snoring lightly.

“Night, Cana.” She kissed the drunk on the forehead before closing her eyes, falling asleep instantly.

 

Two hours later, there was a shift in the bed, sprinting and the unpleasant sound of dry heaving that woke Lucy from what could have been the longest moment of peace she’s had in weeks. She groaned, dragging her feet across the floor to get two glasses of water, preparing for a long night.


End file.
